


Needs more cats

by DropTheEEL



Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: Dungeons, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropTheEEL/pseuds/DropTheEEL
Summary: What happened to Izana when he was kidnapped? Was he treated well? Put into an actual room? Knowing Garon, probably not. But this is a thing I wrote about. It contains spoilers though so if you haven't gotten to that part and don't want spoilers, don't read! PLEASE ITS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY





	1. Chapter 1 probably

He was thrashing and fighting back, trying to escape his kidnappers. But to no avail, as they were enormous men who probably ate children skulls for breakfast and he was but an archduke with beautiful hair and an incredible butt. His thrashing and efforts of escape didn't do much but slightly push back an arm. Finally, probably to hurry things along, a soft smell enveloped his senses, pushing him into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I will try to make the next chapter decently sized.


	2. Maybe chapter 2??

It was dusty and dingy and sorta smelt like dead bodies, as expected of the nohrian dungeons. Earlier, Izana was captured by Nohr just as he was about to greet his guests. Suddenly the click clack sound of pointed shoes interrupted his thoughts. After a few seconds of the sound getting progressively louder, a dark figure stopped before the cell he was kept in. Looking up, he took in the details of his visitor. Dramatic robes of a dark mage, strange golden half mask, long, wavy black hair and beautiful red eyes. "If it isn't the darling archduke of Izumo~" The nohrian tactician chuckled. "Yes it is I, Izana! Archduke of Izumo, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods, keeper of prophecies and winner of the best hair six times running, not to brag! How do you do, friend?" He greeted happily. Iago sneered and sorta recoiled. "Do not address my so casually! And especially not as your FRIEND. I am the tactician to King Garon himself! If I wanted to, I could have the entirety of Izumo destroyed with just a few words!" Iago barked and gripped the steel bars of the cell while Iago just laughed at the nohrian's frustration."Now that is no way to act around an esteemed guest such as I!" The onmyouji disciplined with a pointed finger and a dramatically fake pouty expression. "It's probably because of this HORRIBLE decor! Ugh! It's terrible! Just plain atrocious! I'll tell you what this place needs! A better paint job, AT LEAST 57 species of flowers, a dozen of maids and a bunch of pillows and gold! Maybe then your poor attitude will be fixed and you'll stop being such a negative nancy!" Izana lectured the other male on the importance of fine decoration for a while before remembering the most important ingredient to happiness; cats! "Oh! And cats! This place DEFINITELY needs more cats!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's good enough.


End file.
